No Ghosts, No Glory
by GirlFromMichigan
Summary: Dean, and Sam Winchester get a call from Bobby informing them that a hunter named Ruth, has gone missing at the abandoned hospital, but once they get there what they find is more then they expected. The Ghost Adventures Crew, Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin.
1. Chapter 1

_Pl__ease note that the building of the Traverse City State Hospital is a real building in Traverse City, Michigan and there are multiple ghost stories in this building but the story in this fan fiction is made up. This story is supposed to take place in between Supernatural's episodes "Sam, Interrupted" and "Swap Meat." And was after Ghost Adventure' episode Clovis Wolfe Manor._

Toledo, Ohio-

"Sammy… Sammy, wake up," Dean yelled as he through the yellowed pillow from the bed of yet another cheap motel room at his sleeping brother. He sat tying his brown combat boots. He had been up for only a few minutes. Even though it was only seven, he hated being the only one up. He felt like a ADHD child, he was bored and hungry, and the only thing that would entertain him was Sam. "Sammy!" He yelled one more time, as Sam slowly rolled over. He lifted his head to see a smiling Dean on the bed next to him.

"Dean, what do you want?" Sam asked as he tried to fix his bed head. Dean's obnoxious smiling made Sam want to take the Colt and shoot him. He covered his face up with the pillow as Dean grabbed the blanket and ripped it off of Sam, getting annoyed that he still was not getting out of bed.

Dean turned to the TV and observed a show that he had been watching, the title page popped up revealing the words _Ghost Adventures_, and he shook his head, from their last experience with the Ghost Facers he thought they were just like them until he watched an episode. They weren't actually all that bad. Dean's phone began to ring what sounded like, "Iron Man," by Black Sabbath. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's obsessions with mullet head bands. Dean mouthed the lyrics, knowing his brother was annoyed greatly with him. He smiled widely as he answered the phone, "Hey Bobby." Dean paused as he listened to Bobby on the other end of the phone.

"Dean… I have a case; it's in The Traverse City, Michigan at Traverse City State Hospital. There are multiple encounters with ghosts but I think it's more than that. I have a friend who is a hunter her name is Ruth Kingston, she went there thinking it was a demon and now no one can get a hold of her," He said as Dean nodded, "And I want you to idgets to go and find her, don't mess it up."

"Don't worry Bobby, Sammy and I will go to Michigan and find Ruth don't worry," Dean hung up his phone and turned to Sam who sat on the bed, with his hands fiddling with a knife. "Looks like we are going to Michigan." Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"Dean, we can't just go to Michigan, you know what is supposed to happen in Detroit. There both in Michigan we can't just go there." Sam said nervously

"Sammy, it's across the state from Detroit, we are closer to Detroit here then we are in Traverse City," Dean stated, "We can't just let a girl die in some musty old hospital."

"Would you rather Lucifer take me over as his vessel and kill six billion people? Dean, let's think rationally about this." Sam hated it as much as Dean did, having to sneak around trying to hide from both demons, and angels, and frankly every type of monster or fairytale character. Having the constant worry that you could end the world more then he already had.

Though Sam felt as if Dean had it better, had it easier, though they were both vessels at least Dean being the corpse that the archangel, Michael was going to inhabit meant that Dean would be on Heaven' side. But Sam was supposed to be the devils vessel; he was supposed to work for Hell. He was supposed to win the apocalypse for evil, though he started it he didn't want to win it. He broke the final seal, the seal that kept Lucifer in his prison. And now he was supposed to go to Michigan, the state where he was supposed to turn into the devil. What was Dean thinking?

"Sammy, we are not just doing this for the girl, but for Bobby. Now I know what is at stake but this girl could be being tortured by the evil S.O.B. I tortured enough souls; I will not let another one go through that." Dean's mind raced back to his forty years in Hell. Though it was only four months in earth time, it felt like an eternity to him. Everyday having to be slung on the rack, be beaten, his skin slashed, his eyes poked, nails and teeth ripped, bones broke, blood splattered, organs ripped from his body, ribs taken, hair ripped from scalp, then brought back to life to restart the next day, until one day he couldn't take it, thirty years he bared it, though the last ten years he was the one who tortured the souls, the one who did all of those horrible things to the souls that were damned. Until his guardian angel, the angel, Castiel, raised him from perdition.

"Dean, I know what you did. But is this one girl worth billions of people going to hell? What's at stake is more then I think you realize. This choice that you are about to make could end the world," Sam explained.

"You don't think I know this, Sam? Yes I know I am putting all my eggs in one basket. But all the chips are on the table and you either fold or all in."

"Dean, last time you played poker you lost fifty years of your life to a thousand year old, Texas hold 'Em playing witch and was changed to an eighty year old man." Sam tried to get through to Dean, though he knew altering Dean's mind was like trying to tell the sun not to come up. He was too hard headed for any of Sam's comments to affect him.

"I will not sit here knowing that, that girl is going to die, and know that I could do something about it, but chose not to do anything at all." Dean clenched his jaw.

"Like what happened to Jo and Ellen?" Once the words escaped Sam's mouth he knew it was too late to take them back. He knew the things to say to Dean that would hurt him, that would actually hit him, and penetrate his thick skull and this, this was one of those hurtful, cruel comments. Dean clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Dean, I didn't mean that… I'm sorry." Sam tried.

"Then what did you mean, Sammy?" Dean asked his voice shaky, "So are you going to help me or are you going to stay here."

"Let's…Let's go," Sam said in the spur of the moment knowing he would regret it. Dean walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face trying to erase the memories of Jo and Ellen. The memory of the hellhound ripping at Jo, just like it had killed him, sending him to Hell months before. He remembered Ellen volunteering to stay with Jo and blow up the building with both Jo, herself and the hellhounds in it. He remembered kissing Jo goodbye, as if he was the kiss of death, a kiss that he would never forget. He remembered climbing across the roof then seeing the building erupt in an explosion in flames.

He had to forget it for now. He gripped the sink then splashed his face once more. It helped slightly though his mind shifted to the apocalypse though the thought of them never left his mind. He was worried himself, but he just had to bury his doubts about Sam and Lucifer just like he told Sam to do. He just wanted a few cases like the old days. Who knows maybe this case would be good for them. But it also might be there last. That was just it, neither him, or Castiel, or Sam knew when or what was going to happen.

Dean grabbed the few things that he had brought in the motel room from the Impala and began to walk out of the room. He turned to see Sam packing up the Colt, the gun that was supposed to kill Lucifer but just like Dean trying to stop Sam from killing Lilith it failed.

Four months earlier in Las Vegas, Nevada-

"Zak, come look at this hotel," Nick called as Zak slowly walked across his office for the eighth time to Nick who was sitting on the black leather couch. They had been searching for possible lock downs locations for three hours and still they found no place that was worth a real legitimate investigation. He stared at the white Macintosh laptop that was laid on Nick's legs.

A large castle looking building was shown in the picture. From the looks of it, it was old, and creepy. He smiled widely, it was perfect. "Where is it located and what is its history?" He asked getting the usual adrenaline boost he always experiences when they found a lead on for a new lockdown.

"It's called… Traverse City State Hospital… In Michigan. The normal sightings, a few attacks… Didn't you go to college in Trenton, Michigan?" Nick asked remembering Zak's repeatedly told story of how he began chasing ghosts and why his occupation is so important to him personally.

"Yeah, I love Michigan! We have to get this investigation." He was eager to obtain such an amazing lock down so close to his alma mater. Aaron then entered with a big paper bag filled with the fast food that Nick and he had ordered earlier. He handed Nick the greasy cheeseburger and the large Styrofoam cup filled with the green liquid of Mountain Dew. Nick slurped a large gulp of it letting the sugar and caffeine perk him up from such a tedious job as lock down searching. Both Aaron and Nick opened their sandwiches, taking large bites, savoring the greasy meat.

They looked over to a disgusted Zak, "What?" Aaron inquired with a full mouth. Zak had a Ziploc bag of carrots beside him, with a bottle of mineral water, and a ham sandwich in his hand.

"That looks disgusting. How can you eat that crap?" Zak asked, he looked down to his healthy lunch. He had to keep in top shape, not only for his own preference but for his image.

"Oh shut up, Zak not all of us eat like a female California college student. And have no room to talk you can eat a gallon of Cookies 'N Crème ice cream and a dozen crab cakes in an hour. I have seen you eat multiple pizzas so don't criticize us on our eating habits just because we like to eat like men," Nick told Zak. Zak knew that was true, sugar was his kryptonite.

"Just get ahold of the owner," Zak turned and sat at his desk and began surfing the internet. One article struck him though. "Nick, Aaron come here," Zak dictated as they strolled over to the monitor. "Look at these guys, their names are Samuel and Dean Winchester. They are wanted for murder and are escaped convict." He pointed to the two sketches of buff, handsome, brothers.

"Hey they kind of look like you, Zak. Tall, and abnormally muscular," Aaron teased.

"Aaron, I'm serious. These Winchester's, their faces look so familiar to me," Zak looked closer at the sketches trying to place their faces to where he had seen them.

"Maybe, that mineral water is affecting your brain again, Zak these guys are convicts where would you have met them," Aaron inquired half-jokingly, half serious. He knew he had only known Zak for a few years but he knew he wouldn't have hung out with felons.

"Come on man, get off of twitter and this stupid cite. And just research the hospital," Nick dictated nicely, being to voice of reason, like always.

"You're right," Zak smiled as he began eating the rest of the carrots from his lunch. Nick and Aaron reluctantly walked back to the black leather couch to finish their lunch. Nick looked up at Zak who sat leaning on his head on his hands staring at the monitor. Nick simply shook his head at Zak and continues eating the sandwich that sat next to him on the arm of the couch.

Nick and Aaron had been researching for thirty minutes and had actually gotten quite a bit of information. Crumpling up his cheese burger wrapper, Nick, threw it at the black trash can that leaned against the red wall at the back of Zak's office. The wrapper bounced off the rim landing on the carpet. Nick knew he could never make it he was the worst at being able to throw trash into a trash can as if it was a basketball, though it was better than having to walk across the office.

"Dude, mind throwing that away…" Nick called; he didn't want to have to get up and dispose of it himself. Because he had papers of notes he had taken about the hospital surrounding him along with his laptop on his legs. And frankly his legs were asleep and the trash was right next to Zak. "Zak! Bro!" Nick called though Zak didn't notice. Frustrated Nick pulled the random debris of his thighs. "Unbelievable…" He muttered under his breathe along with multiple other things. He turned to Aaron but all he did was shrug not knowing what to tell frustrated, Nick.

Legs tingling Nick strolled across the room and picked up the small ball of wrapping that laid on the floor. With a loud _ting _the paper was discarded inside the black metal can. He turned to see the sketches still plastered on the screen.

Nick observed the information on each of the felons. The photo to the left showed a man roughly thirty with short spiked hair like Zak's in a fauxhawk, a strong jaw and a stern expression. The one to the right had hair a little longer than his brother it was shaggier looking, the same strong jaw but his expression less cocky.

Underneath the left photo it said Dean Winchester, the further he read the further, Nick was baffled with Zak's odd obsession with the so called Winchester brothers.

Dean seemed average enough, six foot three, a hundred and seventy five pounds, green eyes and brown hair. The article claimed he was last seen in brown combat boots, blue jeans, a plaid flannel shirt and an old tattered brown leather jacket, a necklace and a silver ring on his right ring finger, and a tattoo on the left side of his chest.

Sam's information was slightly different then Dean's but similar in many ways. Sam was six foot five, hazel eyes, brown shaggy hair and a hundred and ninety pounds. Although Dean was shorter and weighed less then Sam they both looked solidly built with muscle. He had a tattoo just like his brother. And was last seen in combat boots, old blue jeans, a olive colored jacket, and a black and red striped shirt.

Nick shook his head, "Zak," He knocked one of Zak's arms out that was supporting his head, causing his head to drop. Finally getting his attention, "Man, it's been twenty minutes. Did you not hear Aaron say we booked the hospital for a lockdown in four months?"

"Sorry Nick… that's great." Zak felt bad, but something about these brothers' fascinated him. "I'll be fine… it's getting late, why don't you to go home."

"Are you sure?" Nick was worried that possibly Zak was taking this too far. He was obsessing over convicts though, Nick did want to get home to his wife and daughter.

"Positive, go." Nick and Aaron exchanged glances then packed up and left the office.

Zak continued to stare at the tedious photos, completely baffled. His felt as if his blue eyes were beginning to cross from staring for so long at the awe striking sketches. Though their faces struck him, the necklace of Dean struck him more. A pendant of a golden head, with thick lips, closed eyes and two horns that sprung from either side of its head, it was on a leather chain was around his neck, that Zak had seen before but where? Leaning back, Zak thought, but coming to no solid conclusion he began pacing. He sat back down in the chair and began spinning in circles like a child, he stared at the ceiling, thinking, pondering, wondering.

_For the next four months Zak couldn't figure out where he knew the Winchester boys from but soon enough he would know where._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess

_((Zak, Aaron, and Nick will be in the next chapter))_

_In the front seat of the Impala somewhere around Spring Arbor, Michigan-_

"Dean, I'm starving let's stop for something to eat," Sam prodded once more. Dean too felt as if his stomach was eating itself, though his mind raced so much that he didn't notice it. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel. One of his favorite songs blared through the speaker, though he didn't notice it; too many thoughts and too many memories filled his head. "Dean, you look tired, we have been driving for a while and we haven't ate since last night, let's stop for some food," Sam said slowly.

"Sammy, why don't we wait until we get to Lansing?" Dean asked. He was sick of small towns; he just wanted to be in a big city. However, Sam looked very hungry, so for his sake Dean decided that this town would do.

"Because I want food now," Sam said. They continued driving and the only sound was Led Zeppelin coming through the stereo. Sam looked out the window. He liked this town, it was small, but nice. They drove through the main street of the town. They passed fields and farms going east, then they passed a college. The cold Michigan weather left snow on the ground. Dean peered out as they passed the University to see multiple groups of kids bustling back and forth from class to class.

"Sammy, two words, college girls," Dean said with a wide smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes at the suggestive tone that Dean always uses when talking about girls. They passed a McDonalds, a grocery store, and a gas station. They continued driving passing a Café before pulling in at a strip mall.

"Dean, why didn't we just eat fast food, or at the Café like we always do?" Sam asked, wondering why the sudden change from the ordinary was for.

"Today's a new day. Why not we just go to a nice restaurant for once?" Dean drove, looking into each window. He saw a dance studio, a sushi bar, a martial arts school, and a dollar store.

"Let's go get sushi," Sam said, knowing Dean would never eat it.

"I don't eat bait. What about this pizza place? I am up for pizza. What about you?" Dean asked, knowing Sam really didn't have a choice.  
Sam looked towards the restaurant. It didn't just look like a pizza place, it looked like a nice pub. "Why the big occasion? We always eat at some diner; this is just another ghost case." Dean pulled into a parking spot and turned the engine off. He turned and looked into Sam's hazel eyes.

"Can't my brother and I just go get some lunch without having a good reason for it?" Dean asked trying to avoid the question.

"Yes, we can't because we are us! There always have to be a reason for what we do," Sam joked.

"Fine Sammy, I just want for once to get out of this routine that we are in. I want to make this one case to be different. A little of out the ordinary, instead of eating at a diner, let's go to a little bit of a nicer place. Instead of a small, cheap motel, let's spend a little more money for a hotel." Dean opened the door and exited his beloved Impala. Slamming the door, he began walking towards to entrance to the restaurant. The smell of baking dough hit them and it only made Sam's mouth water so much more. They walked over to the bar and sat on two of the wooden bar stools as they admired the two flat screens that were mounted on the wall.

A tall man with dark hair and a goatee stood behind the counter. With a huge smile he welcomed them, "What can I do for you boys?" he asked. The brothers grabbed a menu and peered at the writing.

Dean frantically flipped it over and examined it closer, then again once more. The one place that he actually picks they don't have any hamburgers. "You don't have any burgers?" Dean questioned.

The man shook his head then smiled, "I'm sorry, this is a pizza joint, no burgers. But we do have a few subs, great salads, and our pizza is amazing- if I do say so myself. While you boys are looking at the menus, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll take your best German beer, the darker the better," Sam proclaimed, "in a frosted mug." Dean rolled his eyes. "Unlike Princess Sam here, I'll just have a Bud Light in the bottle, or whatever you have," Dean muttered as he looked back to his menu. The man laughed, then went to fetch the beer for the boys. He came back and placed their drinks in front of them. Dean looked up and nodded his thanks and looked back to the piece of paper in his hands, though every time he read the entrees he didn't comprehend the words.

"Have you decided what you want?" the man asked. Sam and Dean ordered a pizza after a small argument over Dean wanting the "Meat Lovers," and Sam wanting the "Supreme." Turning to the front door the man smiled. Sam and Dean both looked to see a woman entering the restaurant. The woman was tall and average build with dark hair flowed to her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of worn jeans, a Michigan State University sweat shirt, and a pair of fur boots. She walked up and sat a chair away from Sam.

"Hey Steve," she muttered to the owner of the restaurant with a big smile on her face. "Just my regular, please."

"Leia, how are you today?" he asked. She gave a excited response. He popped the top of a bottle of Blue Moon and sat it in front of her, "Well goof, I will put your order in."

Dean turned to her with a smile, "Beer drinker, huh?" he asked as she pulled a book out of her bag. 'Great,' he thought, 'a smart girl. This isn't my field.'

"I suppose," she muttered, not peeling her eyes off of the print of her book. Sam lifted up the cover of the book slightly and stared at it. "To Kill a Mockingbird," Sam read as a smile painted his face. "I love that book." Leia lifted her intense grey eyes from the book and looked into Sam's hazel ones.

"Really?" she asked feeling flustered by his attempt. "O,r like your companion there, is it just a attempt to get me to like you? I will have you know that this is the twenty first century, I do not need a man at a pub trying to hit on me," she shot back. Dean smiled widely and slightly chuckled as he lifted the beer to his lips. "And you…" she pointed to Dean, "Word of advice: Next time you are going to hit on a girl, make sure she is a hooker or something. I can read right through you."

"I didn't mean it like that," Sam explained. "I am just a big fan of how it shows that even after the Civil War and even into the mid 1950's, that racial issues still were going on in the South. I was going to Stanford for law so I admired the way Atticus attempted to make the case go in the black man's favor." Leia's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh gosh, I am so sorry, I have just been having a really hard week, with exams and my cross country." She covered her eyes then closed her book.

"It's okay. I'm Sam Winchester, by the way."

"I'm Leia, like Princess Leia from Star Wars." She offered her hand and Sam took it and shook it.  
"You must have a twin brother named Luke," Dean said with a smile and a big laugh. Sam and Leia turned to him and gave him strange looks. He took another swig of his beer. "Fine buzz kills, go on and talk about world peace, or law or whatever you guys do for fun."

"So you go to the college up the road?" Sam asked as she placed her hand to her chest and began fiddling with a crucifix around her neck.

"Yes. I have a double major and a double minor. Law and psychology for my majors, and writing and American literature for my minors," she said as Sam's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Yeah but it can be a handful, between that and my cross country and volunteering at the food bank," she said.  
Sam and Dean's food came. Dean began inhaling the food trying to ignore the geeks that sat beside him. He looked over to Sam who barely touched the piece of pizza that was on his plate, "Are you going to eat, Sammy?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, okay Dean go ahead," Sam said, obviously not listening to a word Dean said. Leia and Sam began to talk about their thoughts on global warming. "It's nice talking to someone intelligent for a change," Sam said as Leia smiled.

"Hey, I think that I am pretty intelligent," Dean said clenching his jaw, feeling partially offended.

"Dean who was our 17th president?" Sam asked.

"Brian Johnson," Dean said, happy with his answer.

"Dean that's the lead singer to AC/DC. Our seventeenth president was Andrew Johnson." Leia began to laugh along with Sam as Dean ate another bite of pizza.

"Shut up, Sammy."

Dean sat and listened to Sam and Leia go back and forth about books and law. He glanced outside and realized it was growing dark as some freak storm was rolling in. He felt uneasy but sat in silence, occasionally looking up at the TV to check the scores of sports teams that he didn't really care about. Dean wondered if Sam was going to make them stay in town so he could be with Leia longer. Dean still admired her, but knew no matter what he did, she would never like him the way she liked Sam.

He watched as a worker from the back came out and took the remote and began flipping through the channels, "Any preference on what we watch?" the lady asked, turning to Dean. Dean looked over to Leia and Sam; they continued talking, not even noticing the waitress.

"Anything. As long as it isn't any of that Jersey Shore crap," he joked. Her gaze turned to Sam and Leia.

"Third wheel?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed loudly, which made Dean crack a small smile. She seized to slip through the channels, stopping on a show that was is all green, night vision. A man with spiked hair was on the screen, provoking a ghost. "Oh, I love this show!" She proclaimed, "It sometimes makes me wonder if ghosts are real, but I know they aren't -" she said as Dean dropped her gaze and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry do you- you know, believe in ghosts?"

"You could say that- who is that guy anyway?"

"Him? His name is Zak Bagans, him, and his two fellow hosts Aaron Goodwin, and Nick Groff go around ghost hunting," she said, and as if on cue, Zak began asking if there was a spirit with them.

"So he's lead Ghost Buster, and those are his two flying monkeys?" Dean asked.

"You could say that- Don't be a skeptic; there are things out there that no one can explain." The woman left the remote and went back into the kitchen.

"You're preaching to the choir sister," Dean mumbled under his breath as he took another swig.  
The man came back and set the check on the bar. Dean placed a stolen credit card on it, and slid it to the man. "Mr. Thomas Fitzgibbons?" The man questioned, then shrugged.

"Wait, I thought you said is name was Dean?" Leia asked.

"It is- it's a- Thomas Dean Fitzgibbons," Dean said quickly. "You know, it's my saint name."

"But he's your brother and his last name is Winchester. And I don't remember a saint Dean."

"Not a very well know saint- he was the saint of um," Sam said, trying to think quickly on his toes.

"Of…Angels, Dean was the saint of angels," Dean blurted.

"Angels? Really?" Leia skeptically asked.

"Yeah like Castiel, Zachariah, and Gabriel," Dean explained.

"And same mother different fathers," Sam proclaimed. She nodded and dropped the subject.

"So what are you guys doing in a small town like Spring Arbor, Michigan?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Road trip- just needed to get away," Sam muttered.

"How long are you planning to be away from school and work?"

"Work travels with us, and school- I don't know if I'm ever going to go back." Sam felt stunned after he said this. Was it true, would he never finish college? Half of him wanted to, but he couldn't leave Dean. It was too late; he was supposed to be Lucifer's meat suit, he couldn't expect to go back, to have a normal life, let alone survive this apocalypse. He stared at the crucifix around Leia's neck trying to gather his thoughts.

"My eyes are up here," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh- I'm sorry; I was just admiring your beautiful cross." Embarrassment filled him as his face flushed.

"It's okay." She placed her hand on the pendent then met his eyes. "If you don't mind my asking- Are you a believer- you know in God, Heaven, Hell, all of that biblical stuff?"

"I never was, but lately I have been. A little more every day. I just feel like I haven't found him yet." Sam looked down at his beer.

"Maybe you aren't looking in the right places." She placed her hand on his. "Why don't you believe?"

"I do, but why would he let bad things happen to us like sickness, death, poverty?" Sam proclaimed.

"There's a reason for everything Sam. He does everything for some reason. You might not see it but he does. Whatever you're going through, it will always get better. He gave you your health, your intelligence, good looks, and most of all, he gave you Dean." she muttered quietly as she took his hand. Sam stared at her shocked, it was as if she knew what had happened, like she knew that Dean died. "I had a sister, named Bethany, she died in a car crash last summer. Be thankful that you have a brother who cares for you." She stared into Sam's brown eyes with her grey ones.

Sam never thought of it like that: Dean got a second chance. They have both died and came back to life many times. But for Leia, her sister will never return.

"I'm sorry," he said. She smiled and let go of his hand. She took her wallet out and threw a five dollar bill on the table.

"I hope you find everything you are looking for." She kissed his lips lightly then smiled. "The choices in life are up to you Sam; choose the right one." She walked to the door and as turned to Sam, a flash of lightning was heard from outside. Dean turned to watch her leave, but with the lightning she was gone, all that was left was her shadow, a girl with two wings on either side, but just like her it disappeared.

"Dude, was she a," Dean started.

"An angel," Sam cut his brother off, as shock filled him. The owner walked out and began cleaning the bars. "I thought you said you knew her."

"Knew who?" he asked as he stared at Sam skeptically.

"That girl that was just here, Leia."

"I don't recall a girl sitting here, let alone a Leia."

"Um, okay thanks." Sam sat there as his brother placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like you got played by an angel. I'll say it again. They're dicks with wings, Sam, dicks with wings." Dean muttered as he finished his beer, "Let's go, this storm is making me uneasy."

The brothers exited the pub in silence and began once more to travel in silence to their destination.

"What doesn't make sense is why just come and talk to me? What for?" Sam asked once they hit the outskirts of Lansing.

"Maybe she thought you were cute," Dean joked.

"But why? We didn't even talk about the apocalypse, of Lucifer, or anything really," Sam muttered.

"I don't know Sammy, let's just forget it, okay?" Dean turned on the radio, hoping to stop Sam and his questions. Though he also was curious as to why would an angel make the trip to Michigan from Heaven just to have a beer with Sam to talk about school and literature.


	3. Chapter Three: Lucifer Tightens His Grip

**A.N/ Hey everyone, my apologies for not updating! I have been really busy with my sick mom, schoolwork, preparing for my black belt, working on my book, and work. I promise that I will start updating a lot more. I will try to have a new chapter up every week to two weeks. Bear with me guys.**

**I had lost my muse for a while but it came back to me a couple days ago and I have been furiously typing. I know these last three chapters have been not very action packed but I need to set up the story.**

**I got the inspiration for this chapter from the songs **_"Growin' Up in the Gutter"_** by **_Yelawolf,_** and **_"Dazed and Confused" __**by**__ Led Zeppelin_**. The title coming from the line in **_Growin' Up in The Gutter_**, "Lucifer loosens up his grip." So I changed it slightly, and found it fitting.**

_Chapter Three: Lucifer Tightens His Grip_

"Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true"

-Led Zeppelin

_Detroit Metro Airport:_

He stood staring at the rotating baggage claim, feeling as if he was being watched. He looked around to see people bustling around from place to place. The black suitcase slowly made its way to its master. He lifted it off of the rotating belt, and pulled its silver handle up. He grabbed a big black case that held some of the equipment for their lock down He pulled out his iPhone and checked the time; he unlocked the phone to see the photo of the mysterious brothers. He had been searching for more information on them during the plane ride here but still he found nothing.

It had been months since he came across their mug shots, and all he had learned about them was that they were wanted felons, and he had found multiple photos of them on security cameras across the U.S. But it still wasn't enough to seize his wonder.

He put the phone in his pocket as he heard Aaron call his name. "Hey Zak, thanks for grabbing that, that holds the Spirit Box, and the EVP recorders that would suck to have someone steal." Aaron grabbed it from Zak, and put it on the small baggage trolley that he pulled behind him.

"Yeah, don't mention it," Zak looked around once more, feeling uneasy, and slightly sick. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Billy asked. "Man, sometimes I think you are more sensitive to paranormal energy then Aaron, Nick and me." Billy hit Zak's shoulder, trying to bring him back to reality, "Come on man, we have to go get our rental car."

Zak nodded, and followed Aaron and Billy. Nick soon caught up to his friends once he grabbed his luggage. They made their way through the airport, and Aaron attempted to not squash any small children with the huge luggage trolley while Zak walking beside him.

After walking around the airport for a long time, they finally found the baggage claim. "Finally! Zak, I thought you said that you have been here before!" Nick proclaimed as he saw the rental car sign.

"I have, it just has changed that's all." Zak rubbed his neck as he rolled his bag behind him. He never had been the best with direction but for his prides sake he kept that small detail to himself. "Let's just get the car and go."

They obtained the grey minivan that had been waiting for them, and began to load up the trunk with their baggage and various technical equipment. "Doing good guys," Zak said as Billy, Nick, and Aaron turned and stared at the man who was lounging against a lamp post while they put the bags into the car.

"Care to help?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"No you guys look like you have it; I will just sit here and supervise." Zak smiled slyly and began humming a Praga Khan song.

"Why don't you put those muscles of yours to use, and not just stand around while we load up your bags which most likely contain five pounds of hair care products alone." Aaron chucked in one of Zak's suit cases. Zak and Billy chuckled slightly, while Nick snorted in agreement.

After they left the airport they began traveling down the highway in silence, Billy drove while Zak sat beside him in the passenger side. Nick and Aaron were in the back seat; Aaron was furiously tapping on his iPhone, and Nick had his head phones in, and sat silent like always.

The silence began to unnerve Zak; he started flipping through the stations on the radio as they made their way through the town of Ann Arbor. He stopped when he heard a familiar song: "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. Sitting back in his seat, Zak realigned his glasses by pushing them up his nose.

"I love this song!" Aaron excitedly proclaimed from the back seat. He set his phone down and motioned for Zak to turn it up. Zak did as told, and Aaron began singing it loudly with much enthusiasm. Zak stared at him as a voice began erupting beside him, and he jumped to see a singing Billy. After a few more seconds, Zak began singing with them.

The car now full of loud voices, Nick took his headphones from his ear and stared at his friends. Zak looked at Nick as he began singing the chorus and doubted that Nick would join them. But to his surprise, Nick's voice joined theirs. They sat driving down the highway singing along with the radio. When the song came to a close, they all smiled then resumed whatever activity kept their interest before the song came through the radio. They made their way to the town of Jackson. A voice came from the back, "I'm hungry," Aaron complained as he drug out the word "hungry."

Zak didn't realize it until it was brought to his attention but his stomach was also growling like it had been continuously doing for two months.

"Yeah man, me too." He looked at the signs that told him what food places would be at the next exit as they entered Jackson. "Oh, there is a McDonald's, a Burger King, and a few other places at this next exit." Though he hated the thought of eating greasy food such as McDonald's, but his hunger was making itself very well-known now. They pulled off the exit as and waited by the stop light to turn to the restaurants. The light changed as they went to turn, but as they did a black Impala ran the red light going way too fast as it moved toward the highway.

"Damn idiot!" Billy yelled as he slammed on his breaks attempting not to hit the car. It was out of character for Billy to swear much, but man did he have a horrible case of road rage.

Zak watched as the Impala sped toward the highway, and loud noise came from it, both the sound of the revving engine and - if he heard correctly - what he thought was the chorus to "One" by Metallica. Any other time he would have admired the car, but since it almost caused a crash he didn't find it too appealing. Then his mind raced back: Where had he seen that car before? Then it hit him: the Winchester's had a black Impala just like that. He shook his head; there was no way it was them, and it couldn't have been since the license plate was different. 'But how many black Impalas are there left?' he thought, but shook the thought out of his mind as they drove in the opposite direction to McDonald's.

He felt as if something was missing, but what it was Zak didn't know. He felt in a rut, like giving up and dying would be less painful then the life he was living. He felt distraught, like his vision was foggy. Fear took him over. Could he make a wrong decision from cloudy judgment and have it hurt his team? He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his dazed state confuse his judgment and put them in jeopardy. But he felt as if spirits and demonic presences were around him lately; as if he couldn't get away.

Sleepless nights full of nightmares; of black eyed men and women. Each one looking different but having the same laugh, the same voice, and the same name: "Beelzebub," and each time the spirit made people die in similar ways. Cringing, Zak stared out the window. His stomach growled louder, just like he had been doing for weeks. No matter how much he ate he was hungry. Even when he ate large amounts! Zak had given up on the thought of ever being full, and tried to limit his food intake, but each time he just couldn't stop eating. He sighed and continued to think of the single name that made him cringe, "Beelzebub"

Zak didn't dare look up the name for the was afraid of what the beast could be. 'It must have been a spirit, that was the only option.' Zak thought, trying to reassure himself. But he had doubts about Beelzebub.

oooOOOooo

The Winchester brothers had taken the wrong exit in attempt to go North instead of East. But yet again, Dean insisted that the way they were going was correct, and Sam just needed to sit back and relax.

"Dean, I am telling you this isn't the way." Sam pulled out his phone and looked at the GPS settings. "Look we are going South and we need to get on the highway going North." He held the phone in front of his stubborn brother who just swatted his hand away.

"Sam, those things were made by some engineers who couldn't find their own ass with both hands and a flashlight." Dean noticed that they had passed multiple restaurants and was heading towards areas full of houses. He knew he had taken the wrong way but he would never let Sam know that he had.

"It says we just need to turn around, and then there will be a turning ramp to the highway where we need to be." The younger Winchester brother proclaimed as they stopped at a light. Sam looked around he saw people walking towards a Taco Bell, and to what appeared to be a large church. He sighed once more, feeling annoyed by his brother's constant attempt to prove Sam wrong, and to always be right. The light turned and the Impala began moving forward.

They continued to speed down the road, "Sammy we are going the wrong way," Dean said smoothly as he sped up and turned the car around in the middle of the road almost being hit by a truck.

"Dean, you can't pop a U-ie in Michigan! They are illegal!" Sam yelled as he saw his life flash before his eyes, though he didn't dare tell his brother he told him so, for he just wanted to get to Ruth before it was too late. They began back towards the highway, passing by the various restaurants. Though the windows were shut the cold air could be felt seeping through.

Sighing, Dean pushed the radio as his Metallica CD began playing, he bobbed his head slightly. "The speed limit is 55 Dean, you are hitting 70," Sam said staring at the old fashion speedometer.

Dean stopped singing the second verse and turned to his little brother, "Sammy, I'm the driver. The driver drives how he wants and…"

Sam grunted and cut his older brother off mid-sentence, "And passenger shuts his cake hole. Yes Dean, we have been over this, many, many times." Sam rolled his eyes as he looked out the window. His thoughts turned to Leia, the girl who he had met at the small pizza place. They sped through a red light almost hitting a van. "Dean! You almost hit that guy!" Sam said aggravated.

"You miss by an inch, you miss by a mile." Dean said just shrugging off the near death experience as he got onto the highway and began heading towards Lansing.

Dean sighed; he could see in Sam's eyes that Lucifer was beginning to take him. Little things made Dean think this. Lucifer was slowly taking a toll on his brother. He was making Sammy his own, tightening his grip on Sam's soul. Why else would Leia come? He knew Leia had been an angel. But why would she come and not Castiel? Was he okay?

Dean clenched his jaw. 'So this is my life, sitting with my little brother in a car, listening to old music, eating greasy fast food, hunting a demon, wondering if an angel is alright, and on top of all of that wondering if your brother will be Lucifer,' Dean thought as he shook his head. His father was the reason he had this life. His father was the reason that Sammy was going to be Lucifer's vessel. Dean bit back the urge to curse his father's name under his breath. Even though John Winchester had been a drunk, a hunter, would leave them alone for days, and destroyed their childhood, he was their father, and Dean wouldn't dare curse his father who was dead.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel as a memory came back to him.

"Dean I am going to go to on a business trip," John Winchester muttered as Dean nodded knowing what that really meant. "You keep your brother safe." He grasped Dean's shoulder and stared down at his fourteen year old son.

The older Winchester brother simply nodded. "Yes sir," he said, not daring to drop his father's gaze. "Take care of Sammy, got it," he said for what felt like the millionth time. This was the third new town in a month, but luckily it was summer so no new schools.

New schools didn't bug him, he was usually pretty popular and every girl swooned when they saw his leather jacket and bad boy attitude. But it was Sammy that he was worried about; he was small for his age and skinny. And his know it all demeanor just made him a walking target for bullies. And Dean always took care of Sam and his issues at school. "Dad, why should I have to take care of Sammy, I'm not his damn father?" he had snapped, not meaning to speak what he was thinking. He remembered feeling his father's grip tighten on his shoulder as he ushered him out of the dirty motel room.

His father had slammed the door behind him as he let go of his son. Dean saw the rage in his eyes, and the look of anger on his face that Dean only knew too well, "Don't you ask that shit in front of your brother," he said harshly.

"I don't wanna have to take care of Sammy, I'm not his father! You are, and you're a sucky one at that," Dean proclaimed as he tried not to drop his father's deathly stare.

"I do what I gotta do to keep you boys alive," his father had said gruffly.

"Then why aren't you ever here? Why am I the one who has to feed Sammy? Put Sammy to bed? Tell Sammy that you will be home soon, when I don't have a damn clue when you will be!" Dean cried as deep, sorrowful tears that he had been neglecting to shed sprang to his green eyes. He hated crying in front of his father but he had been holding back these emotions for so long that now they all just came forth.

"I'm doing the best I can Dean!" his father said. Dean could see the hurt in his father's eyes, but at this point Dean was too far gone to stop. He and his father shared the same stubbornness, but Dean felt remorse for yelling at his father as he was currently doing.

"Why do you leave us?" Dean asked in a small voice as more tears began pouring from his eyes. His father's heart hurt but John had to take the case; he had to make sure no one had to go through what he had to when he lost his wife.

"I have to, it's my job."

Dean took in a shaky breathe trying to not let his voice crack, "Why don't you get a normal job? Like a mechanic, or a garbage man. Why be a hunter dad?" Dean sadly asked.

"So no one has to lose their wife like I had to. So no children have to lose their mother the way you and Sam had to. I am trying to take down that son of a bitch that took her from us!" his father yelled, his voice never wavering. Shocked at his father's explanation, Dean took a small step back. "You take care of your brother, you hear? I got to get to Chicago by nightfall, don't open the door to no one. I left a pistol under your pillow. Don't leave him alone," John said as he began walking to his Impala with his bag on his back. "And remember Dean, take care of Sammy," he said as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove away, not even telling his youngest son goodbye.

Dean had stood outside for a few minutes to make sure his eyes were fully dry so his little brother didn't see his tears. Sniffing one last time, Dean opened the door and entered the disgusting motel room. Locking the door behind him like he was always told, he turned to see his little brother lounging on one of the beds as a book was in his hands.

Sam's gaze looked up to his brother and scowled. "Where's dad?" he asked as he bit the inside of his cheek hoping that his father wasn't on another hunting trip.

"Dad went on a- a business trip," Dean proclaimed as he opened a bag of chips and sat a crossed from his brother on the opposite bed.

After a few moments of silence Sam asked the same question he had every time his father had left: "Why doesn't he ever say goodbye to me?" Sam asked in a childish tone. Dean saw the sorrow in his little brother's eyes.

"Dad had to leave as soon as possible; he has things to take care of. He wants to be here but he has to take care of business." Dean lied; he didn't know if his father wanted to be with them. But he couldn't tell Sam about his uncertainties.

"If he wants to stay so bad he would stay," Sam muttered in a gravely cold voice. So cold that it sent shivers up Dean's spine.

Sighing Dean leaned back on his bed. "He doesn't have a choice."

"He has a choice. He always has a choice." Dean looked over to his little brother who stared down absent mindedly at his book. His hazel eyes were filled with tears. Standing up, Dean sat beside his younger brother. He took the book from his small hands and stared at his brother.

"Sammy look at me," Dean instructed. His brother looked up as tears rushed from his eyes, "Dad loves us. He just needs to kill the thing that killed mom. That's why he's always gone," Dean explained, though he fully knew his brother was aware of this. "Once he kills that son of a bitch we can have a normal life."

His younger brother sniffed and half smiled.

"You promise?"

"I promise," Dean said. No matter what happened, young Dean Winchester was sure he would find some way to let his younger brother obtain a normal life.

The memory made Dean cringe; once again it was a promise he would never be able to keep to his brother. Turning, he saw Sam leaning up against the window, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Though he knew he couldn't keep his promise, he knew there was one promise he was always going to keep. His father's words came back to him: "Take care of your brother." He promised himself, just as he had promised his dad every time his father had left them alone, to protect Sam. "Gotta keep Sammy safe," he thought as he turned down his music trying to not disturb his sleeping baby brother.

**A/N. Dean can see Sam slipping, does this mean Sam will begin acting differently when around whatever creature that is awaiting them?**

**Who is this creature that is eating away at Zak? And why does he feel as if he knows Sam and Dean?**

**Hope you enjoyed, hopefully these unanswered questions will be answered soon. Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ramble On

**A.N Hey guys, so this chapter was going well I had half of it written then my computer decided to delete it. So I had to completely rewrite the whole thing! But that's okay. Now that the school year is winding down I am starting to get more chances to write and hopefully soon I will be able to get a chapter up every week! **

** I've had a major freak out lately! I have tested for my black belt, prepared for my sister's graduation and both her open houses, finished school and exams, and my mom has had two surgeries in a two week period so I have been helping her out. It's safe to say that I have been a tad busy, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guy! **

** The song that has inspired me is a Led Zeppelin song, that I have known ever since I was little. And I love it so much! Then I realized that it is also Dean's favorite song, and it fit's the story with the search for Ruth. **

_**"I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way, I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble on, Gotta find the queen of all my dreams," –Led Zeppelin **_

**Chapter Four:**_** "Ramble On" **_

"She was barely any help." Nick muttered as he turned to Aaron and Zak, "did you get any good material?"

Aaron shook his head, "Dude, I'm pretty sure she is stoned." He said with a laugh as he looked back to the scandalously clad woman, whose muffin top was falling out of her mini skirt. He cringed slightly as she lit a cigarette and gave him a yellow toothed grin and waved slightly. He quickly looked away and turned to his fellow investigators, "Luckily we got a bunch of other interviews that gave a lot of great evidence, and tonight will be great for a lockdown not a cloud sight." Aaron said optimistically.

They had been in Traverse City for three days and frankly Aaron was itching to start the lock down. "Let's just go back to the hotel and get a nap, before the lockdown…" Nick said with a yawn. Aaron too felt fatigued and nodded. Without another word they packed up their equipment into their car and piled into the car and began driving to their hotel.

They made it to the hotel and entered while talking about the location and the interviews. Aaron and Nick were talking about the interviews they thought were good enough to use for the show. But Zak just followed.

He quietly broke away from his friends and entered his dark hotel room number 666. Go figure. He ignored that fact and entered, the shades were shut but sunlight still peeked through the sides of the window. Throwing his jacket down, he began undressing. He stripped off his shirt and changed his black jeans into a pair of red basketball shorts. His boxers poking out of the top though he didn't care, he simply threw himself on his bed and curled up under the duvet. Setting an alarm he laid back down and sighed.

He knew what was to come to him, nightmares. But not the usual childlike nightmare, these were heart wrenching, mind bogglingly horrid that every time he had one he felt as if he was possessed. Though he was so tired, he needed sleep. And against his better judgment he fell asleep.

His unconscious mind kicked in and he found himself in a completely dark place, he tried to move but no matter how much he struggled he couldn't break free from what felt like a vice holding him in place. He screamed but no one came to his calls, no one was there to answer them.

Until he heard it the laugh that made him freeze, made every wail catch in his throat, leaving him unable to call to anyone for help. The booming laugh made the ground under Zak's feet shake. His ear drums felt like they were about to burst from the loud noise that filled the area that Zak now inhabited. He wanted to run far away, never to return, but he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to, his legs would not carry him.

Zak's heart was racing, his vision felt blurry, but he couldn't tell through the darkness. He finally found his voice, he began screaming at the top of his lungs. And he continued to scream, his throat burning, his lungs feeling constricted.

"Shut the hell up! Good Lord!" Zak quickly stopped screaming and stood frozen in fear. "Good boy, Zachary." The deep threatening voice said with a laugh.

"Who are..." Zak began but was quickly cut off.

"Isn't it obvious? You should know who I am, the world should quake in fear when they hear my voice!" The voice yelled. "I am Beelzebub bitch, the rightful king of Hell!" Beelzebub snapped.

Zak stood in fear not able to talk. "Zachary Bagans, hunting ghosts and demons for a living. You are like a television hunter?"

Confused Zak was able to mutter one word, "Hunter?"

"Yes you idiotic bastard. Just like those Hell bound Winchesters." Beelzebub said in disgust, "Sam, the rightful vessel for my little brother. And Dean, the star pupil of Alastair, and the rightful vessel for my older dickish brother Michael." Zak felt his body go cold at the mention of the Winchesters.

"Beelzebub... I thought that was another name for Lucifer?" Zak asked quietly.

"Me? Little Luci?" Beelzebub asked as he began laughing, "I fell with my brother, I stood beside him as he battled Michael. I have made battle plans! I have helped him. But I got sick of being known as Luci's right hand man. So I rose up, created a Civil War in Hell. And I was locked away as punishment. But... My other brothers, the other five demons, have released me. And all I need is the souls from seven, to rule. Starting with that little bitch. Ruth."

Zak shook in fear, "What do you want with me?" He asked as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Zak? I thought I was being so very clear…" The voice said sweetly, "I want your soul!" Beelzebub said as fire erupted at Zak's feet. A loud laugh made the man shudder as sweat beaded on his face as he tried to move once more, "I've been with you for a while now Zak. Don't you remember at Bobby Mackey's the three scratches. Well that was me you worthless bastard. One line for me and two for my brothers that fell from Heaven with me. We have the bitch. And I will be waiting. Waiting to take back what is rightfully mine. I will regain my place as the rightful king of Hell. And the Earth shall chant my name."

The fire started at Zak's feet as soon the whole room was flames, "And all I need is a few simple souls." The fire over took Zak as painful burning made him cry out in pain. Harsh pains shoot up his body as he wailed in agony. Like viper venom it rose through his body, eating away the flesh. His only wish was to die of smoke inhalation, but he had no such luck. The fire was now covering his body, though he wasn't dying. The fire ate him. Zak closed his eyes, and let out one last scream.

Zak opened his eyes and thrashed wildly against his bed. Cold steel met his naked body as he stopped thrashing. He couldn't move his arms and legs, they were tied to either side of the metal table. Then he saw it, a small man in front of him, a saw in hand, he was leaning over a table of medieval looking devices. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." The man said in a thick slur, not looking up to Zak. The man placed the saw down as his hands wavered slightly over the table of torture tools, he hummed a sweet tune that made Zak shiver. He knew the sweet melody but he couldn't place the song.

The man finally lifted up a pair of pliers and turned to Zak. His eyes sickly white, Zak stared dumb founded at them, but then flicked back to a normal eye, with a brown iris. "So I see you like my eyes?" The man said in a slur. He walked over and stood over Zak, "Let me guess? Buff macho hunter?" He asked, the man was gangly and short, but strangely intimidating.

Zak flailed once more trying to break free, "Oh just calm down, those bonds were tightened by me, and I wouldn't try to break out." He said with a laugh. "I usually torture because it's my job. And don't get me wrong I love each and every day of it. But I have to say you are my favorite person to torture. Well beside John and his screaming son Dean." The man made a face then shook his head, "So much blood, and may I say unlike his father, Dean didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Man was he a screamer!" He said with a chuckle.

Zak whimpered as the man carefully used the pliers and pulled them across Zak's exposed abdomen. His mind raced as he tried to think of a way out but his thoughts were soon interrupted when the man pried his mouth open and grabbed one of Zak's molars with the pliers and shushed Zak's muffled pleads, and sorrowful whimpers. "Zachary, please, stay quite." The man said with a deep lisp. Zak's blue eyes looked here and there as he felt tension on his tooth, he tried to scream but his lungs wouldn't let him.

He felt a rip as sharp excruciating pain shot from his mouth and through his whole jaw. He screamed in pain as the man held Zak's now missing tooth in the pliers. He chuckled as Zak began choking on his own blood, he gagged and heaved attempting to not swallow the blood and saliva mixture that was in his mouth.

The man beside him took a turkey baster and shoved it into his mouth and sucked out the blood with it, "You can't die on me, well not yet at least," The man explained, with a chuckle as if he was proud with his morbid remark.

Zak's mind raced with questions, to who this man was? What he wanted? And even what was he? As if the white eyed man could read Zak's mind, he began explaining his sinister intentions, "I'm Alastor. Many know me as Alastair, I do all the touring in Hell, and as you can see, I am gifted." He said as he spread his hands as if showing Zak off as his work. The demon picked up a knife from the table and slowly stuck in in Zak's ribs. A scream came from Zak as the knife pierced through his flesh and muscle. Alastair smiled as he twisted the blade then pulled it from its new holster which just so happened to be Zak's rib cage.

The man lifted up the silver knife and wiped the scarlet liquid that encased the metal with a white cloth. He set the cloth back to the silver metal tray and stared down at Zak with an emotionless expression.

Blood rapidly oozed from the wound, as pain shot through Zak's side. "My, my, Zachary." Alastair began as he set the knife done, "You sure bleed a lot." He thread a needle and stuck it into Zak's new wound.

He wanted to scream in pain but he felt too weak to do so. So there he lay, biting the inside of his cheek, attempting to grip for some sort of material. The white eyed demon, Alastair, soon finished sewing Zak's wound shut and stared down at his work.

"This is just the beginning, once Beelzebub finishes the task at hand, I will see you in Hell., at noon, on my table for a nice date." Alastair said with a chuckle, "Right after I have a nice reunion with my star pupil." The man looked grim as if the loss of his favorite pupil was a large one.

The man lifted the knife up once more and pursed his lips, "Tell Dean, that Alastair says hi." He flashed a smile as he set the knife to Zak's throat and with a grin slit Zak's throat.

Zak flailed and felt no restrains on his arms, and legs. He sat up abruptly; he looked around the dark room and moved his hands over the floral duvet that covered his legs. He sighed as he realized he was back into the hotel room. A cold sweat encased Zak's whole body as he ran his fingers through his spiked black hair that now stood on end.

Zak moved his hands around his bare torso attempting to see if he had any traces of his dream. He felt nothing until he came to his middle he felt a small imperfection. He stood up and with shaky knees and slowly made his way over to the mirror that was on the cream colored wall. He stared at his reflection and moved his hand over the imperfection on his ribs.

His hands felt the wound, as he felt a sweat encase his body once more. He ran shaky finger tips over it, as he realized it was a scar that what appeared to be from poorly done stitches. Breathe caught in his lungs as he frantically tried to make his way to his bed, but he fell to his knees before he could make it.

Slowly he crawled to the side of the bed and opened the table drawer beside his bed. He stared inside and his eyes landed on the brown cover bound book, with a shaky hand he lifted up the book that on the cover in gold lettering said two words, "Holy Bible."

He propped himself up on the bed with his elbows then brought the book to his forehead. Tears flowed from his dark blue eyes and down his cheeks as he tried to find his voice. Though he couldn't speak through the tears, he soon was able to speak. And a prayer that he had not said in a while graced his quivering lips.

It had been so long since he had said the prayer that he assumed he wouldn't remember it, but just like riding a bike, the words came back to him. With each word he felt as if his nightmare was slowly leaving him.

He finished the prayer, feeling slightly calmer. He set the book back into the drawer with a quivering hand and slowly crawled into bed. His body shook, and chills filled him, but he was too fatigued to care. As much as Zak wanted to give up he knew he couldn't he had to continue through this, and whoever Ruth was, he was going to find her.

But first he needed sleep. Zak hoped and prayed that a nightmare wouldn't haunt him, but he knew one would. Though nothing haunted him, all he heard was one simple sentence as he drifted off to sleep, "My name is Leia, and I am here to protect you."

* * *

"Look at this," Sam said as he looked up from his laptop screen, "A woman goes missing after she goes for a jog. Two weeks later her body is found in the front lawn of the hospital, heart ripped out, body drained of all its blood, and best of all her head was gone. Only way they could tell it was her was from fingerprints."

Dean lifted his head from the bed, "So what are we looking at? Some vampire, werewolf, hybrid? Man I want to see what that would look like."

"Not sure. I will check lore, and local history and see if anything comes up that has any relation to that." Sam said.

"Okay, you do that and I will nap." Dean said as he lay back down and closed his eyes. Though he was awoken by something hitting his chest. He opened his eyes and stared up at his younger brother, "What the hell?"

"Check dad's journal, Dean." He said as he sat back down.

"Check dad's journal, Dean…" Dean mocked under his breathe, as he sat up and began flipping through the pages. His thoughts went back to all the nights that he would lie in bed and watch his father sit at a motel room table; half drank beer beside him, as he wrote in his journal.

Young Dean would wonder what his father wrote and hoped that one day he would be able to read about all of the adventures his father had. But once he had read his father's words he wished he had never laid eyes on it. He missed his father, and every time he had to make a choice he always asked himself, 'What would dad do?' Though most of the time he feels as if he always picks the wrong option.

"Find anything Dean?" Sam asked snapping Dean back to reality. Dean stared down at the book, he had flipped through twenty pages and hadn't even read anything. He shook his head and began rereading it. Though he found nothing, he hated that this was going nowhere. He couldn't let Bobby down let alone having to call him and tell him that Ruth was dead.

He wasn't going to do that, so he had to find this girl, and he had to find her alive. Dean kept telling himself that she would be okay, but he had his doubts. "We need to go and look for Ruth tomorrow." Dean said abruptly.

"Dean, we can't go in there without knowing what we are dealing with."

"Sammy, we can't just let that girl die. So I say we stock up on holy water, rock salt, and silver blades and we kill this son-of-a-bitch, before is kills her." Dean said. Sam felt torn he knew Dean had a point but he didn't want to go in there blindly. "You're either with me, or I will go in there alone. Don't think I won't."

"Fine, Dean," Sam said as he continued to search the internet.

"I will go get some supper." Dean said as he stood up and left the room, leaving Sam alone. Sam shut his laptop and placed his head in his hands. He had been surfing the internet for two hours and barely had any explanation. He knew Dean was right he only wished that Dean would ask Sam for an opinion.

**A/N. I will have another chapter up by Monday! Promise! So just wait. And in the next chapter both the Ghost Adventure's cast and the Winchester brothers will enter the hospital. So just wait!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lump Your Head

**A/N. Hey everyone, now that it's summer I hope to update more frequently, and as I promised new chapter by Monday. So here it is! I just have a few things to say about this chapter, 1). Leviathan is not a real Leviathan he is actually a real demon that is studied in real demonology. 2). Every demon and story that the demon says is part of demonology not including the events that has happened in Supernatural and the revolt. 3). The Traverse City State Hospital is just a location I choose based on various "hauntings" and I just thought it was a cool place. The hospital is a huge set of buildings that used to be an asylum but was closed and now pieces of it is being redone to be condos, but I decided to not have the hospital being redone in the story. So in this fan fiction the hospital is not being turned into a condo and it is based off of the main building called "Building 50." **

**But anyway, so I have been having some major BOY trouble. Well…. More like I like a guy I like a lot and he thinks of me as a friend and is in "love" with another girl. So I am a little heartbroken. But the flip side is that I am pouring my emotions into my writing so I should be able to have a chapter or two up a week. **

**You guys are amazing! Please leave a review, just so I know that I am writing to someone. And if you want share, some of your love life, and how it either sucks or is amazing. I love hearing from you guys, it always makes me super happy when I see a new review/favorite/follow!**

_ "__You don't know what it's like, To get your head lumped in," __**Lump Ya Head, by Hollywood Undead**_

_(The song really is a comedic song so I thought picking a funny song would be a good break.) _

**Chapter Five: "Lump Your Head."**

The dark halls of the hospital twist and turn, with no way out, the daughter of a hunter once walked them. Like the Minotaur and the labyrinth she made her way through. Waiting for her hero to come and kill the beast as Theseus did to the Minotaur. But this was no Greek myth, and Ruth was no Mediterranean damsel in distress, this was real life, and Ruth was a hunter who just so happened to get herself into a bad situation.

She tried to slip her hands through the cuffs but was unable to; the metal cuffs that hung from the ceiling were tight around her wrists, so tight that blood had begun oozing from her flesh. Moving her hands she was able to grip the chains and with every ounce of strength she had left in her body she pulled herself up to the chains. Her arms shook violently, it had been two days that she had been dangling there and the only water she had, had was what she could catch in her mouth from the leaky roof.

Once to the top of the chains her index and thumb finger were able to grab the small piece of metal from her hair. Once in her grip she let go and dropped so she was once again on her tip toes, hanging from her wrists. Her shaky fingers fiddled with the bobby pin from her hair and after a few minutes of cursing and failing, she finally got the end into one of the locks. A sigh of relief and a small smile graced her chapped lips.

Moving her fingers she tried to unlock the cuffs, her brown knotted hair falling into her face. She bit the inside of her lip like she always does while she is concentrating. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she automatically took the pin from the lock and held it in her hand as she dropped her head and made her body go limp.

The metal door creaked open, and the sound of two sets of footsteps came across the cement floor. She knew where she was, in a room on the top floor; no one came to the top floor because it was slowly collapsing. So no one would come to her rescue.

The footsteps stopped as she took a small breathe. Cold hands came from behind and pulled her brown hair from her face and moved slowly over her shoulder, warm breathe was felt on her ear, "Wake up beautiful." She heard a man say in a deep seductive tone.

She opened her eyes and tensed, "Asmodeus…" She said in a cracked tone.

"Well hello my love," He said as he moved his hand down her arm. She looked forward to see a man in an Armani tuxedo in front of her. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back, and his eyes black as coal. "You remember, Mammon." Asmodeus said as he made his way from behind her to her face.

Asmodeus was handsome, brown hair, tanned skin, and was muscular, a tattoo on his right bicep that was partially covered by his shirt was seen, though Ruth had seen the rest of that tattoo many times. His presence made her want to be with him. It made her yearn for human contact but she tried to ignore the feeling.

"We brought you a present," Asmodeus said in a thick Cajun sounding accent. Ruth's heart accelerated wondering if this would be her final moments on earth. Mammon pulled a black bottle from his coat pocket and handed it to Asmodeus. At that moment she knew it was the end, she assumed it was water from the river Styx in Hell that her grandfather always would tell her about. She could hear him now speaking in Greek, telling her ancient Greek myths about heroes and monsters and telling her that she would one day be one of those heroes that hunted the evil in this world. But here she was in chains as a demon was going to give her, her last drink.

Asmodeus smiled as he stood in front of Ruth, his body touching hers, his hot breathe on her lips, "Are you worried my dear?" He asked as his now brown eyes stared into hers, "Some say lust and greed are the reason this world is wicked, but here we are. If I may ask, do you find me wicked Ruth?" He asked as he lightly placed his lips to hers. Then pulled away slowly, "If I am purely evil, why wouldn't you have said no to all the things you have done for me?" He asked as he kissed her once more, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. As much as she wanted to hate it, a part of her loved it.

He pulled away and she sat there breathless, "Now about that gift," He lifted the bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Here my darling." He said as he placed the bottle to her lips. She clenched her jaw and refused to open her mouth. Asmodeus pulled the bottle away and kissed her once more, "Please, Ruthie, open your mouth." She shook her head. He smiled, "I love how hard headed you are." He said as he motioned for Mammon to go, he did as told, leaving Asmodeus and Ruth alone.

"Please, Asmodeus let me go…" She said, in an innocent tone.

Asmodeus smiled, "Ruthie, I would love to let you go. But sadly, I can't." He said with a chuckle as he began kissing her once more. Ruth wanted to pull away but her body wouldn't follow what her brain told it to. So there she was passionately in a caress with a demon, but not just any demon, Asmodeus.

Between kisses Ruth began to speak, "Asmodeus, one of the seven princes of Hell," She said against his lips, "May I say, you look much better than what the lore says." She said as he pulled away and chuckled.

"My, my Baby Ruth, you sure know a lot about me. I'm flattered, really." He said in his Cajun accent. He slipped his hand under the bottom of her shirt and let his hand rest on her hip, "You have loved all the things I have made you do…" He said in a calm quite tone. Ruth felt ashamed of all the things she had done over the past two days with him, "But I know I enjoyed it…"

Her mind went back to the room where they had taken her; they kept her chained but allowed Asmodeus to do what he pleased. He was allowed to do so, only to fill his desire. Just like each of them were able to go and get there passions and wants out. It just so happened that Asmodeus's desire was Ruth.

He had made her do the unspeakable, though she did it obediently as if under a spell. She didn't have a choice, her body did as told, and as much as her mind told her to stop she couldn't.

Asmodeus' hand slowly was making its way up her stomach as he kissed her. The door creaked open as he sighed in protest then stopped, "We can finish this later," He whispered into her ear. She let out a sigh of relief happy that she would be free from his sickening grip for a few more moments.

Standing in the doorway alongside Mammon was the man she feared most. There he stood tall, black hair, black sinister eyes, and a smile that could make you cringe. "Asmodeus, have you had your fun?" He asked in a deep, threatening tone.

"Yes, I have." Asmodeus said as he bit his lip and looked over to Ruth, "But I am surely not finished, later I will.."

The man quickly cut him off, "Silence, I don't want to hear about you, and your twisted love life. I said you could fill your sins, I do not want to hear it. If you must run your mouth go speak with Leviathan." The man instructed as Asmodeus stepped away with obedience.

"Ruth…" The man begun as he took the bottle from Asmodeus, "Let me say you look absolutely horrid today." He said with a smile.

"You sure know how to make a girl blush," Ruth whispered in a broken tone.

The man's sinister smile graced his face once more, "Open up…" He started but was quickly cut off.

"Open what my legs? Too late Asmodeus has already done that," She said as she tried to hide her fear. She took a quick glance at Asmodeus who was giving her a smile as he bit his lip.

The man let out a small chuckle, "Well looks like I am going to have to force you," He said as he placed his hand on her forehead. Her mouth automatically opened as her stomach started to growl, it hadn't done that in a day she had almost forgot about her hunger. Her throat felt very dry as she flailed trying to achieve any type of nourishment. The man opened the bottle and set it to her lips.

She wanted to move away but she couldn't she let the liquid be poured into her mouth as she swallowed then she took another gulp and another. The more she drank the more she wanted, until she had finished the whole bottle. Not even noting what the beverage was, "What was that?" She asked in a famished tone.

"Water." The man said with a slight smile,

"Why would you go through all of that just to give me water?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious, bitch?" He asked, "I do everything and anything because I can. I did that because it was fun. I mess with people because I love it. Take in that black haired man for instance, I have been with him for months, torturing him mentally and physically and all he can do is pray that I don't kill him. You humans are pathetic. Constantly crying, constantly in fear. But soon I will end this, end humanity.

"The thing about you hunters is that you look for me. You want to find me. You need me. To have some sort of closer to something that only happened because of the victims own stupidity."

The door creaked open at a slow pace, as a man slowly crept inside, "What is it Belphegor?" The man hissed.

Belphegor in a monotone voice began speaking at a tediously slow pace, "Sir…" He began, "There… The… Sir… The… Winchesters… They…Are… In… Town." He said as last. The man was missing most of his hair, his stomach was large, and his eyes appearing glazed over.

The black haired man though annoyed with Belphegor's pace, smiled, "Perfect." He said as he walked out of the room. Mammon followed, and Belphegor walked behind him at a much slower pace.

Once the other's left the cold, dark room, Asmodeus began doing as he did before, finishing his wants, doing the unthinkable to her. He pulled her chains off the hook so that she could move a little more freely, and pushed her down to her knees, undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and motioned for her to begin. She felt tears sting her brown eyes, but she did as told. His cold hand ran through her knotted hair as she did her job.

The whole time she sat on her knees, entertaining, and fulfilled his wants, she wondered where her hero was. And hoping that if he even existed if he would save her from this?

* * *

Zak stared at the hospital large doors, the look of the doors were enough to give anyone a chill up their spine. The lawn and gardens was thickly over grown, like a skeleton of a once beautiful land scape. The paint on the beautiful tall building was cracking, and the shutters were falling off the hinges.

A location such as this one, usually gave Zak a sudden rush but now, this lock down only meant he was a step closer to Beelzebub. "Come on, Zak." Nick said as he stood on the steps of the hospital.

A sharp pain radiated through Zak's head as his knee's locked and he fell to the cement that was dotted with grass. His hands came to his temples as he shut his blue eyes tightly as an image flashed before them. A man with brown hair, and a tattoo on his right bicep was shown. In his grip was a girl with tangled brown hair. Her brown leather jacket was ripped, the soles of her boots coming off from standing on her tip toes, her jeans torn and covered in blood, and no shirt covered her only her unzipped jacket, her malnourished mid-section exposed from it.

Her ribs visible through the skin as if she hadn't ate a proper meal in a while. Her breathing was limited as he pulled her upward and put the chains that hung from her tiny wrists onto a hook that hung from the ceiling.

The man pushed her brown hair from her eyes, and wiped her face off with a towel that he pulled from his back pocket. Sweat covered her face in a thin gleam, as the man kissed her cheek lightly, and whispered something into her ear. The girl cringed as the man cupped her face as his eyes turned black, and then back to their normal color as he slowly left the room.

Once the door clicked shut the girl hanging sighed as her body slumped against the chains. Her wrists began to leak scarlet liquid as a few glistening from her brown eyes. He saw the blood, sweat, and tears hit the floor as the girl let out a small wail of pain.

He tried to call to her, "I'm here for you," He called but she just stood there in silence as she stared at the floor. He slowly walked towards her and held out his hand to her but as soon as his tattooed hand went to touch the fragile girl it ended.

There he lay on the cold cement. The air crisp and chilled, the sun setting and just about hidden behind the trees. His blue eyes shot open to see Aaron and Billy beside him, "Oh thank God!" Billy said as Zak quickly sat up.

"Where is she?" He said frantically.

"Where is who, Zak?" Aaron asked as he looked at Zak with a puzzled expression.

"The girl in the chains!" He said in a loud tone. He stared at his friends as Nick knelt beside him.

"What girl Zak?"

Zak began gradually standing up as he brushed the tiny rocks from his hands, "I- I must have just seen something is all…" He lied as he picked up his bag, "Come on let's start the lock down…" He said sternly.

The large doors of the hospital slammed shut, as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the windows. The chains were being put on the door and a pad lock to keep then in. It had been a half hour since the vision, but the girls face still haunted him. Just like the photos of the two brothers that he knew but didn't know where from. And the same with the girl, he knew her name but couldn't think of it.

He started his usual lockdown set up; placing cameras on the black tape X's on the floor, getting their equipment set up and lastly begin rolling. His hands shook and chills wouldn't leave him through this whole process.

He adjusted his black sweatshirt and stared across the room that was pitch black. Silence filled the room as they waited for something to happen. After a few quite moments the walky talkie that was attached to Zak's belt loop, "Hey guys, I keep hearing footsteps in the boarding room on the second level. I can hear it from the room beside it." Billy said through the walky talkie. Though he was in the building he always stayed at base while Zak, Aaron, and Nick did the investigating.

Zak held his breathe and swallowed, could this be the moment that he met Beelzebub? He saw the stares Nick and Aaron were giving him, as Zak took the walky talkie from his belt and spoke into it, "Thank you Bill, we will go check it out." He hesitated then turned to Nick and Aaron, "well let's go…" He said in a cracked tone. He waited for Nick and Aaron to begin walking and followed behind them slowly.

"Come on, Zak we don't have all day." Nick whispered in a slightly annoyed tone. Zak picked up pace and followed closely behind Nick. They made their way up stairs, the wooden staircase creaked under his Air Jordon tennis shoes, and with each creak his heart skipped a beat.

The paranormal had never scared Zak. It was his job for goodness sakes, why would he be scared? Then reality hit him, he was used to communicating with the spirits of passed humans, not a demon, who was simply a spirit that was sinister, and corrupt and turned into a monster. And that worried Zak.

Once they were at the top of the stairs they turned the corner and stopped. "Zak, you need to go ahead so we have you in the shot." Aaron whispered as Zak's eyes grew wide.

"Why me?"

"I would love to. But last time I checked the beginning of the show is your voice and you are the lead investigator. So you go first." Nick pointed out as Zak sighed and bit his lip then took his place at the head of the small trio of black clad men. He stared down the long hall and took a few steps towards the boarding room at the end of the hall.

Gripping what last shred of courage he could muster, he walked down the hall and looked over his shoulder to Nick and Aaron as they came to the door and went to grab the door handle, until he heard voices from the other side of the door. Though not the voices of the undead, they were deep voices belonging to men. He pulled his walky talkie from his belt loop and tried to call Billy but his battery was dead. Great. Zak thought.

His blue eyes grew wide as he heard the door handle turn, he jumped back as the door opened. Two men standing both over six feet tall were staring at Zak, Nick and Aaron. And just as quick as lightning two hand guns were pointing at their faces. "Who the hell are you?" The shorter of the two silhouettes said in a gruff tone.

Zak's emotions boiled over as he attacked the shorter man. He grabbed the man's arm that had the gun and pointed it to the ground then got the man into an arm lock and pushed him against the wall. The gun hit the ground, and luckily didn't go off, Zak kicked the hand gun over to Nick, who quickly picked it up and pointed it to the taller man. "I'm Zak Bagans." He said in an intense tone into the man's ear.

The taller man stared in horror at his pinned partner and the gun that was aimed at him. How did this happen? He asked himself but shrugged it off. As he looked around the room at the different options, he saw the gun shake as he quickly aimed for the man's arm and bit his lip as he pulled. A loud noise filled the hall, but as soon as it quieted a wail of pain was heard. "Sammy!" The man against the wall cried as he kicked the man that held him there and punched him in the face with great force, so much force that he had never known he had.

"I'm fine." He said through the darkness.

"Zak? Nick?" Aaron called once his heart rate slowed. He saw Zak bent over but he didn't see Nick. "Nick?" He called but obtained no reply. Fear filled him at the thought of Nick being dead. He couldn't lose Nick, not like this, not now.

Sam grabbed his flashlight and flipped it on to see blood on the floor but was unaware of who it belonged to. Panic filled him at the sight of bodies here and there. "Dean?" He called as he scanned the hall with the flashlight.

"Sammy?" Dean said from behind Sam, "I'm right here." He called as Sam whipped around to see his older brother standing there. "Thank God. Are you okay?" He proclaimed.

"Fine, other than that crazy son-of-a-bitch's face gave me a bloody fist." He said as he motioned to Zak who was bent over his throbbing face in his hands. He saw blood oozing from his hands and falling to the ground where a pool of the scarlet liquid now sat. Dean quickly pulled the man to a upright position and pushed the man's back against the wall as Sam shined the flash light at the bloody man. "What did you say your name was?" Dean asked.

The gleam of light shined at Zak, his head pounded as he felt blood oozing from his mouth, and nose, "Zak, Zak Bagans." He said as he spit out blood from his mouth. He tried to get a good view of the man who had him pinned to the wall, but the bright light, and his now blurry vision did not help the cause of seeing the culprit.

"Holy shit…" Dean said as he stared at Sam with an annoyed gaze, "This son-of-a-bitch is Zak Bagans."

"Who?" Sam asked fully confused.

"Zak Bagans that ghost investigator." He said as he let go of Zak who crumbled to the floor and began coughing trying to get rid of the blood and saliva that had poured down his throat. His hands went to his nose as he felt pain shoot through his skull. His nose was off center and was broken. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks, a typical reaction to a broken nose.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well when…" Dean started but quickly turned to the sound of moaning. Sam shined the light on a man cupping his bicep as blood runs down his hand and arm. A second man was kneeling beside him trying to calm the injured man. "Who the hell are you?" Dean snapped as he pointed his gun once more at the two men.

Aaron quickly looked up to the tall man with dear in his eyes, "I'm Aaron Goodwin, and this is Nick Groff." He stammered as he looked down at Nick whose arm was bleeding at a terrifying rate.

"What happened to him?" Dean asked as he motioned his gun over to Nick.

"Uh… Um… That guy… he shot his hand." Aaron stuttered.

"You mean Sam?" Dean asked as he looked over to his brother, "Really Sammy? Shooting the hand, didn't go for a vital?"

"Sorry Dean, I didn't want to kill him." Sam stated in a annoyed tone.

Dean ignored him, "Where'd it go through?" Dean asked. Nick with a moan and a shaky hand showed Dean his bicep, luckily it hadn't hit any bones, but it did go through. "Sammy, look at his arm." Dean instructed as Sam eyed him, "You, Vin Diesel move away from Nick, so my brother can look at the wound." He said as Aaron made a face at his comment about his lack of hair. He stood up and stepped back slowly as Sam knelt beside Nick.

Nick hesitated but allowed Sam to look at his arm, "It luckily didn't hit your hummurus bone but you need stitches, I can do that." He said as he stood up and wiped the blood on his hands off on his pants. "Come on we can go to the exam room." He said as he grabbed his pack and put it on his shoulders.

Aaron put Nick's arm around his shoulder and lifted Nick to his feet. And helped him limp to the door, but before he could he ran into Zak who was still on the ground, "Damn it Zak, are you okay?" Aaron huffed as he stared down at the man.

Zak groaned but got to his feet and stumbled into the boarding room. The room had only six beds and a cabinet in it. Moonlight shown through the boarded up windows making everything in the room visible.

Aaron stumbled over to the bed and laid Nick down upon it. And then began breathing deeply. The two men came into the room as the trio of ghost hunters turned and stared at them.

Zak's eyes grew wide as the two men came into the moonlight. Samuel Winchester, brown shaggy hair, brown eyes, six foot five, one hundred and ninety pounds. And his older brother Dean Winchester, brown hair that was always spiked the same was as Zak's was, green eyes, six foot three, one hundred and seventy pounds.

The two brothers that their identity had driven him mad for the past three months were here in his presence.

"You okay buddy?" Sam asked as he stared at six foot tall Zak.

"I did hit him pretty hard in the head…Guess you've never gotten hit before. " Dean said with a smile of accomplishment that only he could have.

"I know who you guys…" Zak muttered as Dean and Sam both looked fearful at Zak. Then it hit him, just like getting hit in the head with Zak. Like a wave of memories he knew where he had seen the two brothers before.

This was the first time that Zak had ever been happy to get hit in the head. He shook his head in shock. "I know you guys from…"

**A/N. So I know I kind of stopped at a horrid part, but to find out where Zak knows the Winchester's from you are going to have to wait a few days for the next chapter! I hope you guys liked getting a taste of what Ruth is like. Thank you for reading! Remember to leave a review about your thoughts on Ruth, and this chapter! **


End file.
